Tropical Dreams
by mistyfur
Summary: A pool party brings together Chakotay and Kathryn. Written for the Vamb Secret Steamy Summer Giveaway.


Disclaimers: TPTB have dips on them but I get to play with them every now and then.

* * *

"Paris, she's going to space you out the nearest airlock," Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Harry, you worry too much. It's only a party. Good friends, hot music, sassy dancing and delicious food and drinks that aren't prepared by Neelix. What could the Captain get upset about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "How about your required dress code for this little party?"

Tom looked at Harry innocently, not fooling his best friend for an instant. So maybe he was manipulating the situation in his favor but he was sick and tired of failing for the last time. Each plot that the senior staff comes up with to get the Captain and Chakotay had been completely dismantled and destroyed with a mere look from those cool blue eyes. This time he was positive it would work, even if he had to do something drastic.

"Come on, Harry. This might be our last chance and besides everyone will be dressed the same. No uniforms, just an endless landscape of creamy, soft flesh as far as the eye can see," Tom sighed, imagining the scene vividly in his mind.

"Ignore him, Harry," Ayala called out as he walked by the duo. "I don't see what B'Elanna sees in him, he's a giant hormonal pig walking around in a Star Fleet uniform."

"Pfft, like you wouldn't mind seeing a little extra," Tom taunted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Especially a certain commanding officer."

"Unlike some people in this room, I don't have a death wish. Some things are strictly for the Commander's eyes only and I like my jaw the way it is, but go ahead and ogle. If Chakotay doesn't kill you, you'll have a pissed B'elanna to deal with." He replied, grinning. "Beside the Captain will never agree to this."

"She already has," Paris replied with a loud snicker, rubbing his hands together deviously.

"Janeway to Ensign Paris."

"Er, Lieutenant Paris here, Captain."

"Not for long, Paris. Report to my ready room immediately," she ordered coolly. "Oh, and Paris it's crunch time."

"Yes, Ma'am," Paris gasped, racing out the doors of the mess hall.

Harry and Ayala turned to watch the rapidly fleeing figure, both shaking their heads in disbelief. After all these years, Paris still hadn't learned that he couldn't win any battle against Janeway.

* * *

"Well?" Janeway inquired, her face stern and unsmiling as she watched Paris fidget nervously in front of her.

"Captain?" He asked guilelessly.

"Enough games, Paris. Don't you think that I can't see through your little charade? What are you hoping to gain from this little dress code requirement of yours?

"Nothing, Captain," he replied, with a sincere smile. "It's a pool party. You can't possible go in uniform and besides this way no one will feel uncomfortable in their bathing suits. Besides it's tradition and who am I to fly in the face of tradition?"

"Really? Why do I get the feeling that this is just another of your hair brain schemes?" She demanded, glancing sideways at her silent First Officer.

'Damn she's good! Keep it cool, Paris. Innocent look, not plotting. Remember to breath!'

He gazed at her, his blue eyes filled with hurt and appall at her 'uncalled' for accusation.

"Captain, we've all been through some rough weeks lately. This party is just to raise the crew's morale out of the spiral that's starting to filter through out the ranks. But if you want to cancel it, you'll be disappointing a lot of the crew," he sighed, slumping forwardly dejectedly, "Especially Naomi."

"Fine," she responded, struggling to contain a smile and not falling for his act. He deserved an Oscar for this latest performance. "I'll see you at 18:00 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Aye, Captain." He relaxed with a relieved breath.

"And Paris, there had better be no monkey business tomorrow or I'll stop it so quickly your head will spin."

Silence filled the room as they waited for him to exit. As soon as the door closed, they burst out laughing.

"Kathryn, that was cruel." Chakotay chuckled.

"He's up to something, Chakotay. Did you see how shifty his eyes got?" Kathryn asked, with a giggle.

"I don't think that he's going to give in and blurt out his latest mad cap idea, so that leaves us with a few options," Chakotay replied, sitting down in the chair in front of her. He leaned forward, eyeing her mischievously.

"What?" She asked, looking about her for clues to his look.

"I'm just trying to decide for tomorrow," Chakotay considered.

"Decide on what? You bring a pair of swim shorts and I'll bring a swimsuit. What's so complicated about that?" She teased, rolling her eyes at his antics.

He leaned back and leisurely swept his eyes over her uniform clad body. Her face flushed at his intimate look and she squirmed slightly in her seat. She was starting to feel hot and bothered, when he grinned at her.

"I'm trying to picture what you'll be wearing, Kathryn." Chakotay grinned, "Something bold and spirited or something as innocent as an unopened peace rose."

She stood up and walked to stand over him. She brushed against him, teasing him with her delicate rose scent perfume. Leaning down, she deliberately brushed her lips against his ear and lightly caressed his broad shoulder, before whispering softly.

"You'll have to wait and see, Commander. I'm sure that whatever I wear will be appropriate for before and after the party."

"I can't wait to see it," he replied, his voice husky and deep.

"The before or after, Commander?" She asked cheekily, winking at him before making her way towards the door. She turned and saw him frozen in place, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Kathryn?" He choked out, hardly able to believe what he heard.

"Well, are you coming or did you need a hand, Chakotay?" Kathryn teased.

* * *

The holodeck had been transformed into a lush oasis. Large palms towered over the groups of people relaxing, laughing and dancing. A gentle breeze caused the large leaves to sway back and forth, fanning the bodies below.

Large torches waited to be lit as soon as the bright sunlight dimmed and darkness would descend, everything prepared for a fun evening away from the stress of duties. Lush orchids, azaleas and tropical plants lined the path for the crew to follow. The exotic scents flowed throughout, carried by a gentle breeze. In the center of the room, a large oval shaped pool drew ones gaze to the tranquil waters filled with floating white flowers. Tom had programmed it to be an exact replica of the waters on Hellis Prime, famous for their mineral springs and the phenomenon healing waters. Everyone watched as the sun glistened off the slowly changing colors in the shallow pool. Bright azure faded into fiery red, each color more stunning then last before becoming a tranquil rose, the cycle endless but no less stunning with each repeat.

Into this idyllic paradise walked Kathryn Janeway. She paused looking at the scene in front of her. All around she saw were the carefree, relaxed visages of her crew, some were swimming, some were chatting and some were dancing to the throbbing beat of Latin music. Its rhythm tempting all to join in its seductive dance.

Making her way towards one of the beach chairs, a server offered her a fruity drink. With a murmur of thanks, she slowly sipped, a smile spreading across her face as she enjoyed her icy margarita. She lazily stirred the straw, mixing the icy crystals and liquor that was starting to settle on the bottom.

As she drank, her eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for Chakotay. With a silent gasp, she located him and found herself breathless and unable to move from his penetrating stare.

After her comment earlier in the ready room, she didn't know what to expect. Would he shy away from her or sweep her off her feet? She had no idea what had come over her, what had promoted her to tease and flirt with him but for once Kathryn had decide to follow her heart and not her head. Now it was up to Chakotay to make the next move and take what she had offered, if he still felt that way about her. Doubts began to trickle through her mind. What if she mistaken his words? No, there had to be more. Chakotay wasn't the type of man to play games with someone he cared about.

* * *

He stood at the other end of the pool, surrounded by Tom and B'Elanna. Listening to the conversation around him but fixated on her. She shivered slightly under his gaze, suddenly feeling like prey to his hunter.

Chakotay had arrived at the party early and had immediately been pulled into a group. He stood there making causal conversation but his every thought was on Kathryn. When would she arrive and what would she be wearing? Her comment in the Ready Room had his imagination going insane.

He pictured her in a tiny two-piece swimsuit, her breasts cupped and raised for his pleasure by the garments under wire. A suit in bold red, to draw attention to her petite frame and curves that he longed to explore. A tiny scrap of material that he'd be able to tear off with his hands, exposing her to his delighted gaze before taking control of his desires and claiming her as his. He could almost feel her body responding to his touch and had to bite off a groan as the image almost overwhelmed his senses. No matter what he tried, his imagination always taunted him with naughtier version of Kathryn…

Nothing prepared him for the image before him. She had sauntered in and captured the attention of half of the crew. Her classic beauty unchanged by all these many years, and he found himself once again captured within her web. She stood before them wearing an emerald green one-piece suit that hugged her figure. The top was heart shaped and modestly cut to tantalize the viewer without being too revealing. A light sheer wrap that she had found on her last shore leave covered her shoulders. A delicate pair of slinky sandals framed her feet and a pair of cat eye sunglasses perched upon her auburn locks completed the sexy image of Voyager's Captain.

He struggled against rushing to her side. Instead, he concentrated on the conversation around him but kept his eyes firmly on Kathryn.

* * *

He was wearing a pair of smoky grey swim shorts. Cut to mid thigh, it clung to his golden skin and his muscular body. A thin line of hair drew her gaze downwards. All this years, she had never really known how well defined he was. The uniform had managed to conceal the body of a god beneath those hideous layers. Her blues eyes swept slowly up and down his body, a caress that was more sizzling than the sun.

Coyly she glanced down at her drink, wetting her lips before taking a long, deep sip. She moved her lips sensual over the straw, lips reddening and becoming plump, with each suck on the straw. Her eyes met his, and she became lost within the smoldering fire. His dark obsidian eyes no longer content to hide the feelings that she stirred within him.

Her heart beat quickened and a slow ache filled her body. He had followed her every move, daring her to go forward. He smiled at her, stunning her with his dimpled grin.

'He knew exactly what he was doing to me.' She placed the drink down, needing her hands free for her next move.

With a sassy smile, she slow slid the sheer fabric down her creamy shoulders. With each soft tug, more of her body was revealed to his hungry gaze. It slid to the ground and with a small giggle, she bent down to pick it up. She felt the material pull around her curves.

Standing up, she made her way to one of the beach chairs, swaying her hips in tempo with the music. Reaching it, she slid onto the sit, stretching before settling down to enjoy the view. She blew him a soft kiss and watched as Chakotay stood, mouth gaping slight at her provocative show. His jaw tightened in determination and an evil smile spread across his face.

She met his look dead on and arched an eyebrow, challenging him to pick up where she left off.

* * *

"Chakotay, what do you think of that plan?" Tom asked.

"What?" Chakotay asked distractedly.

"Something bothering you?" Tom asked cheekily. Having seen the Captain's little show. "Maybe a certain Captain's behavior?"

"You never know when to bud out of things, flyboy," B'Elanna teased. "Just leave things – Ack! What the hell are you doing?"

Tom had scooped her up into his arms and was making his way to the edge of the pool.

"Tom, you really don't want to do this. I'm going to hurt you if you do what I think you're planning." B'Elanna threatened.

"B'Elanna, you know that I don't do well with threats. I see them as challenges." Tom smirked down at the wriggling bundle in his arms.

Her curses filled the air as the water edge, came closer. With a sadistic laugh, Tom launched the both of them into the water. B'Elanna shriek echoed before fading into the pool.

They broke the surface together. Tom laughing aloud and B'Elanna calling him a P'tak.

"Stay the hell away from, Paris." She grumbled trying to get away.

"Not a chance, B'El," Tom replied, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. "Look."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Watch the Captain and Chakotay." Tom stated, turning her to face the two.

"Are they doing what I think they are?" She asked in surprised delight.

"Yes. They're flirting and looks like the Captain just upped the anti." Tom responded with a smile, watching as the Captain blew a kiss and wiggled seductive at Chakotay's stunned figure.

They continued to watch the pair, eager to see them finally drop all the pretenses and shields.

* * *

'She's trying to kill me!' He was almost panting as he watched her teasing movements. 'But two can play this game.'

With a cat's grace, he dove into the water and swam towards her relaxed tempting body. Each stroke showing off his rippling muscles as he cut his path through the gently shifting water. Reaching the end of the pool, he slowly lifted himself out of the warm water, muscle tightening and shifting, drawing ones eyes to the ruggedly cut figure.

He stood before her, eyes passionately caressing her reclined figure.

* * *

Kathryn was transfixed as she watched his bronze body move powerfully towards her. She bit back a groan of longing as he teased her with his exit from the pool. Her blue eyes darkened as she hungrily followed the droplets of water as they trickled down his hard pecs, along his defined abdomen, before being absorbed into the thin material of his shorts, his now clinging shorts, that clung to his every curve and contour. Her lips parted and she breathed deeply, suddenly short of breath.

'Damn the man.' She thought, licking her lips and fighting the urge to tackle him to the ground in front of everyone. She could picture him helpless beneath her as she straddled his prone body. Her lips and tongue would caress and capture each droplet until he was writhing under her begging for more of her touch.

"Kathryn."

"What?" She murmured, distracted still lost in the images in her mind.

"See anything interesting, Kathryn?" He asked, with a knowing smile, daring her.

"Not much. Same old, same old. You?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Something very interesting," he purred, watching her reaction, "I see something sassy, bold and unaware of the danger of taunting someone bigger than herself."

"Really, sounds like you're having a lot of fun."

"I am but I forgot to mention one thing."

"And that was?"

"Mine."

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped, voice raising slightly and frowning up at him, eyes squinting from the glare of the bright sun.

"You heard me, Kathryn and tonight I'm claiming what has been promised to me from yesterday in your Ready Room," Chakotay vowed, voice deep with desire and longing, "Tonight, I'm going to wrap my arms around you, slowly peel away that suit and make love to you until the morning. By the end of today, you won't be able to close your eyes, without feeling my lips caressing and kissing your body. You'll hunger for my touch, your body aching with desire for the gentlest brush against your skin. Our breaths will entwine as we speak and you'll be swept away imagining the cool breeze trailing down your body, blowing against delicate peaks and sensitive flesh. Tonight you'll become mine forever."

She leapt to her feet and poked his chest, "I belong to no one. You can't just claim me as if I was a discarded thing that you've suddenly have a desire to play with. I'm not a toy, Commander."

With each word she uttered, she pushed against his chest, drawing him closer and closer to the edge of the pool.

"No, you're not." Chakotay agreed, "Your mine."

She let out a frustrated growl and pushed against him. With a tiny gasp of surprise, she watched as he fell back into the water. His shout ended as he sank under the water. She ran forward and crouched near the edge, scanning the surface of the pool for him. She sighed in relieve as his head broke the surface of the water.

He scowled at her and zipped beside her. Reaching up, he grabbed her wrist.

"Chakotay, don't you dare!" She shrieked, before she was tugged into the water beside him.

Clapping and laughter echoed throughout the room, as the crew watched the Command team's performance. The watching crew shouted out encouragements and places for the Commander to hide from the Captain's wrath, as they waited for the Captain to rise from the water.

Spluttering, she broke through the surface and was greeted by his laughing visage.

"You were saying, Kathryn."

"Chakotay," she whispered, grimacing in pain.

"Don't fall for it, Chakotay." B'Elanna called out, watching the two from her position nearby. "Flyboy tries that move every time. It's a Starfleet Maneuver."

Chakotay looked at her suspiciously, she was devious enough to try any method to win their little games.

"I can't move," she whimpered, tears filling her eyes, pleading for help. "Please."

"Kathryn," he rushed to her side, reaching out to support her tiny frame. His arm wrapped around her and brought her snuggly against him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted us to have a little bit of fun together."

He moved them closer to the ledge and reached down to grasp her waist, to help her up. It was the moment she had been waiting for. The minute his hands reached down, she grabbed his broad shoulders and ducked him under the water. With a powerful lunge, she swam quickly away from Chakotay, her delighted laughter, ringing out.

Almost to the end of the pool, she feels something grab her ankle and pull her backwards. Arms wrapped around her as she was pulled flushed against a hard, masculine body. Sparkling blue eyes met loving onyx eyes, quickly becoming lost within each other as their surroundings fading away, until only the two of them existed.

Her body tensed as the scent of Chakotay's aftershave overtook her senses. He turned her to face him, his hands guiding and stroking her body in a soothing caress. His lips nibbled softly on her ear and she arched against his hand, desperate for more of his touch.

"Chakotay," she mews, shifting restless against him, desperate for more than just his touch and silently pleading for more then just his body.

"I love you, Kathryn," he confirms her unspoken questions. "And the rest of our lives begins now but first someone has to pay for that last stunt."

Kathryn grinned up at him and pulled him closer to her. Wrapping her body tightly around his, using the weightless of the water to her advantage, she pressed close to his aroused body. "Would a kiss be considered payment?"

"Only if they're yours," he replied, sealing his lips over hers.

They stood embracing each other, lips moving sensual on one and another, lost in the moment of finally finding there way to each other. All around them, the crew cheered and one happy Lieutenant looked on in delight.

The End :)

* * *

Postive Feedback is always appericated and welcomed! 


End file.
